The Panther
by Cawthers
Summary: Not only Westeros and Essos hold the greatest armies and the most diverse people. It is not only Westeros that will fight against the enemy from the very north. Malthar Ka of Lotus Port will unite the Summer Isles once more and lead them against the worlds oldest foe. (The summer Isles are a real place inside Game of Thrones BTW) SMUT! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very important announcement. This story is not pure smut. The summer isles' priestesses are essentially what the rest of the WOIAF think of as whores. Read your background its true. So this fic is not intended to be pure smut. I'm not sure how they get like prophesies and shit (I'm assuming they do) from their priests but I'm guessing this is the way they do it. Enjoy** **! Also I've never written smut before as you may be able to tell.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to G.R.R Martin apart from my shit that I made up.**

* * *

 **The Panther**

The Summer Isles are a land shrouded with Mystery. It is a place of exotic forests and exotic people, people with skin as dark as coal and grace few men possess. Throughout history there have been rival princes fighting over land and fighting for pride. One Prince, who's line is as old as the islands itself has a great future ahead. A future in which he will unite all the islands together, as only a few have done before, and lead them north to fight to save the realm of men. Prince Malthar Ka was the oldest of Seven Brother and 3 Sisters. All dark of skin and black of hair. All fierce and loyal warriors, ready to follow him into battle.

* * *

"Xotho wants our lands. He is not satisfied with just the Last Lament and he will not stop until he commands the Port, no matter what we negotiate. We must defeat him in battle!" shouted a rather small dark skinned yet muscular man to the rest of the room. Nine people were gathered around a great bloodwood table. 7 men and 2 women. All dark of skin and if one looked closely enough, on could see the similarities in their features between them all.

"I still do not see the point in risking not only our men and woman's lives, but our land as well if we chose to fight him Falneer" Shouted another man from across the table.

"Brother, do you not see that gods would disown us for refusing Xotho's challenge, they would make our own people join Xotho and we would be exiled to the great Southern Sea. Why risk the wrath of the gods when Xotho's wrath will be much tamer if we do lose?" Argued one of the woman.

"Xana, is right!" piped up the other woman "the god's wrath would be terrible if we did not meet Xotho in battle" from there, the whole table erupted into shouts and arguments. Only one of them remained silent and he pondered his options.

"You do not know that Sisters. People have refused challenges before" argued the man again.

"And they were punished by the gods Ragnar!" shouted Xana back at him.

"Quiet!" Malthar shouted and immediately all sound left the room as all eyes turned to him. Their elder brother. "We must meet Xotho in battle. The Gods would frown on any other attempt to placate our enemy."

"But Malthar, we cannot not guarantee victory when Xotho has the support of Jalabhar Xho." Argued one of his brothers.

"Jalabhar will not last much longer. Already the people Jhala grow restless of their prince. He will be gone before the year is out." Said Prince Malther calmly. "Inform the priests that we accept Xotho's challenge and will meet him when the priests deem the time right". The 9 men and woman relaxed in their chairs as the decision was made for them. Malthar gazed around the room his eyes landing on each of his siblings in turn before he spoke again "I will go consult our sister about the omens. Until then, you are dismissed."

The siblings started to stand up and head for the door. "Falneer" called Malthar, getting the attention of his brother.

"Yes Brother?"

"Gather our men. The rules permit 500 men per Challenger. I would like you to assemble 141 of our best swordsmen and 350 of our best marksmen. Make sure they areready for when when the priests deem the challenge to be."

"Of course brother" nodded Falneer before leaving the room so that Malthar was the only person left. He would have a long days ride ahead to the Temple.

* * *

Everyday whatever men or women wanted to travel to the temple would meet on the road or at Lotus's Port. Many of the people that visited the temple were commoners but all people were equal when in the view of their patron gods. The God and Goddess of Love, Sex and Fertility. Malthar joined the many people set to travel there today. A few, he could tell, would be starting their first year at the temple due to their age. The temple was one of the most sacred places in the whole of the Isles. All of the islands had their own temples but the temple on Walano was the biggest and greatest. **(if you want a picture of it copy this. '** **Game of thrones Summer isles temple of love' into images)**

It took them three hours of walking before they fist caught site of the spires between the dense jungle. It's tall spires between 4 great towers of rock that rose much higher that the tree tops. At catching site of the temple, many of the youngers, who were seeing the temple for the first time, whooped with joy and set off at a run into the forest towards the great fortress of love.

Many of men and woman the prince was traveling with laughed at the youngling's enthusiasm, Malthar one of them. He still remembered the first time he saw the temple. It was something people traveled from all of the Islands and even the great continents to the north, to see.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group reached the temple and as soon as they entered, Malthar left them behind as they began to find partners. Sex was sacred in the Summer Islanders culture. Whilst many over kingdoms looked down on prostitution - though nevertheless still enjoyed it - here it was a practiced skill, worthy of the same honor as music or dance. It was not uncommon to find a high born lady who practiced such arts on a daily basis.

The Prince entered a room that had many dark skinned women and men strewn around of luscious pillows and carpets in various stages of dress and various acts of lovemaking. Upon seeing him, many of the people in room bowed or of they couldn't because of their position, inclined their heads in his direction. "I seek an audience with the high priestess" he commanded.

"I will take you to her my prince" said one of the younger woman in the room. He breasts swaying as she stood up from her position on the floor. Malthar guessed she must be a participating in her first madatory year at the temple, as was the custom, because of her age. The Girl motioned for him to follow before leading him through the many rooms in the Temple.

The woman or as she was known on the Summer Isles, priestess took the prince further into the temple until they reached a set of long winding steps that curved up and out of sight. "She is at the top of these stairs my prince" said the Priestess before setting off back down the passage.

The Prince watched her go. Her dark ebony skin fading into the half light of the temple, enjoying the sight, before starting to climb the stairs. At the top he came to a large purpleheart **(Type of wood)** door. He smiled as he pushed the door open and stepped into the High Priestess's chambers. The room into which he stepped was even more lavishly decorated than any of the previous rooms he glimpsed on his way here. A large red, 4 poster bed, lay behind a see-through canopy of thin red silk. Red carpet covered the entire floor with sofas, embroidered **(is that a word?)** with many sexual acts, were laid around the room as well. Candles were dotted around the room, making it brighter than the rest of the temple.

"Prince Malthar Ka" chimed a woman's voice from behind the Prince. The Prince turned to see the high priestess in all her glory. She was garbed in see through silk that left nothing to the imagination, her pert breasts open for all to see and her beautifully smooth ebony skin laid bare. "Why have you come here?"

"High Priestess, I have come for one purpose" Prince Malther declared, eyeing her form beneath her silk robes.

"And what is that my prince?" whispered the high priestess seductively as she walked up to the prince.

"I wish to know if I will be victorious against my rivals in the coming battles."

The high priestess kept on walking towards him, hips swaying. "You know that will require a… _payment,_ to the gods." She whispered again hand slipping inside his breeches and beginning to stroke his length that was beginning to harden.

"A payment I will gladly give" whispered the Malthar bringing his face to hers, their lips meeting, crashing into one another. Tongues battling for dominance. The High priestess pushed the prince through the silk canopy and onto the bed. She pulled off what little garments she had on, exposing her body completely before climbing onto the bed and straddling the prince. Her hands went to his breaches, undoing them and pulling them down his legs letting his member spring free.

The High priestess immediately dived down and capturing the head in her mouth, tongue running over the slit making the prince moan and relax into the pillows allowing her to do what the priestesses of the Summer Isles do best.

The Priestess slowly took more of him in his mouth until her lips were wrapped around the base of his shaft as she took the whole of his length without even gagging at all. Slowly she started bobbing up and down along his dark shaft making him close his eyes and let his head drown back into the pillows of the bed. The Priestess kept her ministrations up, one hand fondling his balls and the other reaching down to her dark shaven pussy and starting to play with her clit.

The Priestess moaned as she let a finger pass past her lips and into her cunt making the prince shudder in pleasure as the vibrations passed through his cock. He was close as the priestess kept up her rhythmic bobbing, moaning around his shaft as she added another finger to her pussy.

The prince moaned as he was about to let loose before he felt the priestess' lips leave his member. He opened his eyes confused, just as the priestess slammed herself down onto his shaft, making moans escape both of their lips. The priestess started to grind slowly on his shaft before she slowly started to lift herself up until his cock was resting at her slit before slamming herself down again, making them both moan. She lifted herself up again arms coming forward so that her hand rested by the princes' shoulders. Immediately the prince latched onto one of her glorious breasts the hung above him making her arch her back as his other hand came up to play with the other. The priestess slowly started to bounce on his member, one of her hands starting to play with her clit as she allowed herself to rest against his body.

They continued their dance, as the Islanders called it, until their moans grew louder and they both felt their climaxes nearing. The priestess pushed herself to the top of his dick again before slamming herself down for one final time, screaming as she came on his cock. The Prince grunted, her pussy clenching his member too much for him and he let loose inside of her, pumping rope after rope of his seed into her, as she collapsed limply onto his form.

They stayed like that, their glistening forms mashed up together in the candle light until the priestess started to draw herself up, her eyes milky white and she started to speak.

 _The panther shall unite the isles,_

 _to march against the lion's false smiles._

 _But beware in the north, in the ice and snow,_

 _For a danger even greater grows._

 _ **(oh, that took a long time to make up)**_

With that, the priestess collapsed atop the prince. The Prince smiled as he held the sleeping priestess to him as he ran over her words in his head. Victory was his, he would not only defeat Xotho, but if what the high priestess said was true then he and his siblings would rule the whole of the Summer Isles, from Stone Head to Doquu. The rest of her prophecy he would confront in time, but for now he would bask in his assured victory and his beautiful sister lying on top him.

* * *

 **I know incest. But Hey, it's the summer Isles, all they care about is sex, not who it's with so yeah. Favourite, follow, review or what the fuck you want to do. Constructive criticism is always welcome. (Tips for smut anybody… ha ha just joking…. Seriously though tips?). Anyways. I won't be updating soon cuz I'm lazy so I'll catch up with you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hello again. Important announcement No. 2. I WILL NOT be updating this often. Reason 1. School starts tomorrow 2. I have exams 3. I just will get lazy. Okay you all caught up. I'm very happy with it so far. So enjoy!** **J P.S.I will tell you if there is smut in a chapter up here in whatever it is you call this. NO SMUT.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to G.R.R Martin apart from my shit that I made up.**

* * *

Lotus Port

Malthar gazed at the city stretched out before him. Its wooden buildings all clustered in front of the sparkling sea. Down the centre of the city, there ran a great river. The Lotus Tears **(made up name, there is a river though)** that Lotus port was built around. It sat on the southern coast Walano, facing Omboru and Jhala, the two other main islands in the Isles. Each island was about 150 leagues across (about 550 miles). The Largest, Jhala, although not as populated as Walano, was 200 leagues from tip to tip. He was currently stood in the Ka Palace on the balcony connected to his chamber, an ancient hall that had been populated by his ancestors for many a generation. No building in the whole of the summer Isles was greater than the Ka palace except for, of course, the great temples.

Below in the training yard, he could see hundreds of men and women practicing using a slingshot and spears. The Battles of the Summer Isles were highly ritualised. Warriors were only allowed to use their ancestor's traditional weapons, a spear and a slingshot. Use of the islands famed Golden Heart bow, a weapon that still struck terror into Pirates and Slavers alike, was forbidden. It wouldn't be long before Malthar met Xotho on the battlefield, the priests of the war god had declared that the battle would happen when the moon was at its height and where the tears starts to run.

That was two days from now and he, his siblings and his men were ready to journey to the beginning of the river of the Lotus Tears, where the priests had ordained the battle to be. "Brother?" came a feminine voice from behind him. The Prince turned to find his sister, Xana, standing in the doorway to the balcony on which, they now both stood.

"Yes my sister?" he asked turning to look back down at the yard where their brother, Falneer was putting the men through their paces. Xana came to join him on the balcony proper, putting her body against the ornately carved wooden railing next to Malthar.

"What did our sister say when you visited her?"

"She said we would be victorious against our enemies." Said Malthar, his voice trailing off as his gaze abandoned the training yards and fell back out to the city.

"What else did she say?" questioned Xana, he dark eyes inspecting her brother. Ever since he retuned he seemed to be more brooding than ever before. More than his usual self. "I know that was not all she said." Pushed Xana as Malthar stayed silent.

"What do you know of the North?" asked Malthar suddenly, eyes still inspecting the port. In the distance one of the famed Swan Ships of the isles was coming back into port.

Xana seemed surprised by the question. "Do you mean, The seven kingdoms and Essos?"

"No" said Malthar turning to look at her, "The very north, beyond the kingdoms."

"What I do know is just stories of stories, as I have never travelled that far north myself. They say that great beasts of ice rose from the frozen wasteland, they were able to reanimate the dead and use them for their own purposes. The First men and their children battled against these beasts until they drove them back and then they built a wall to keep them out if they should ever return. That is what I was told whilst in Quarth." Malthar nodded, taking her words in. His sister's prophecy stated that these beasts would rise again, or at least he suspected that, and that he and his people would have to fight against them to protect all the realms of men.

"Brother" came another voice from behind them. They turned to see another one of their siblings, Kolo, standing there, spear in hand. "The men are ready to leave."

"Good Kolo" said Malthar pushing himself off the railing and going back into the room beyond. To one side was a bed of monstrous proportions and there were two doors, one that lead into his Solar and another into the corridor outside. In the very corner of the room, there was a long plain box, easily as long as Malthar, maybe even longer.

Malthar went over the box and lifted the lid. He dipped his hand inside and pulled out a massive spear. The family weapon of the Ka's. It had been created many years ago, when dragons still roamed the sky and The Kingdom of Valyria still ruled supreme. The Spear had been a gift to his family by one of the high Valyrian lords. The tip was made out of a metal like no other. Valyrian steel it was called and the shaft of the weapon depicted his family's exploits during the Slaver's war. Its name was Dragonsbane

Malthar smiled as he inspected the pictures depicted along the wood. At the top was the image of a curled Panther, the Sigil of the Ka's. He allowed himself a few experimentery swings before banging the but of the spear on the ground. The spears tip was just higher than his head. The metal had a blade on one side, that curved into a point **(prince Doran's bodyguard's weapon).**

"let us leave" was all Malthar said as he inspected his weapon..

* * *

The journey would not normally take a day but with the added 500 men behind him, Malthar had to travel at a snail's pace compared to his usual speed. Malthar couldn't travel directly to where the battle would take place. 5 miles up the river from the Port, the Lotus Tear's abruptly changed into a water fall so he and his men were forced to travel around. The jungle was also incredibly thick surrounding the river so he and his men travelled west along the beach to begin with, before turning north and beginning their journey through the jungle.

It was midday the next day, that they reached the beginning of the river, where the fight was to take place. The beginning of the river was sacred ground. It was said that the god of war had struck down his daughter whilst under the curse of the red lotus, a plant that caused vivid hallucinations. After the deed was done and the curse lifted, he found his daughter's body at the beginning of what was to become the river and his tears had made the Lotus Tears.

Xotho's army was already camped up at the western side of the grove. In the Middle of the groves stood 6 priests in a circle, hands held high as if waiting for something. They were to keep the peace until the battle so that the princes did not use any foul play and also so the gods could witness the events through the eyes of mortals. Malthar motioned for him men to set up on the eastern side and within the hour, Malthar was sitting inside his tent as the sun dropped below the horizon.

"My prince!" came a shout from outside. "The priests demand your presence"

"Tell them I shall be there momentarily." He called back and he heard the man run back into the night. Malthar picked up his spear and left his tent, walking through his men's encampment towards where he had seen the priests. As he reached the edge he caught sight of the priest's circle and walking from the other own encampment was Xotho, apparently called by the priests as well.

He made his way to the circle as the priests parted allowing him to enter. In the middle stood a seventh priests that he had not been able to see previously because of his surrounding brothers. He wore naught but a piece of linen between his legs and paint on his chest. Next to him stood Xotho. Xotho was tall, taller than Malthar's 6foot 2 height. He had completely shaved his head and he wore rather extravagant robes. In His hand he also held a spear, and whilst this one looked fancy, it was nothing but an ordinary spear, just a piece of wood with a bit of steel at the top compared to Dragonsbane.

"Xotho Sa and Malthar Ka, do you acknowledge each other and pledge to the gods to fight fairly?" asked the priest. Both of them nodded before the priest continued. "Do you acknowledge that if you lose, you and your family will be exiled from your lands and those lands will go to the victor?" Both of them nodded. "Both of you prepare your warriors for you the battle will commence at first light. May the gods bless both of you".

First Light

Malthar looked up and down the front line of his troops. All the men were equipped with a spear and a piece of boiled leather armour along with a spear. In all he had 150 spearmen including him and his siblings and 350 Slingmen both groups had men and woman in them.

"MEN!" he shouted as all eyes fell to him "Today you fight for the Panther, you fight to keep a cruel prince from taking your lands. He seems to think that his meagre force can defeat us. Not if we stand together, not if we FIGHT together. Raise your spears, raise your slings and let us fight back this pretender!" They cheered, beating their fists against their chests and their spears against the ground.

Beside him Malthar saw his siblings smile at his words. His sisters on either side of him and his brothers past them. On the other side of the grove, he heard Xotho's men cheer and then a priest shouted "Let the Battle commence". Xotho's men cheered again and they started forward at a slow pace but building speed as the crossed the open ground between the two armies. Almost all of Xotho's force were spearmen which was what Malthar had expected.

"Slingers!" he shouted "On my mark…. Fire!" hundreds of stone pellets were flung over the wall of spearmen Malthar had assembled and into Xotho's forces dropping quite a few of them. Howls of agony already sounding in the grove as people were trampled by their fellows. "Again!" he shouted and once more hundreds of stones were flung into Xotho's troops. Some hit men and woman in such a place that they were killed instantly. Some embedded in people unprotected arms and legs and some just bounced the leather armour the warriors wore.

"Spears ready" immediately all along the wall of men that separated the slingers from Xotho's men, people readied themselves as Xotho's forces traversed the open ground between them. "Hold men!" he shouted as Xotho's few Slinger threw rocks into his spearmen just before Xotho's warriors crashed into his wall of troops. One of them impaling himself on Dragonsbane. From there the battle started to blur out as he fought. It wasn't long before he was separated from his siblings and was fighting beside his men and women. The line was still fairly intact but bits of it had broken off and were now fighting individually in open spaces. The Slingers no longer being affective seeing as they were just as likely to hit their own men as they were to hit Xotho's, threw down their slings and took out their spears to join the fray.

The man fighting beside Malthar has skewered in the chest and he fell to the ground, screaming in agony. The man he was fighting put him out of his misery with a jab to his face, making a crunching sound as he broke through skull. Malthar grabbed the man and through him onto the ground. Fear filled the man's eyes as he saw Dragonsbane come up to his face. "No please! Please!" Malthar ignored him and stabbed the spear though his face. The Valyrian steel passing through his flesh, bone and brain like a hot knife through butter.

Putting one foot on the dead man chest he pulled his spear from his corpse, making a sickening squelching sound as he did. Holding Dragonsbane in his left hand he picked up his victims spear and weighed it in his hands. Then he threw the spear like a javelin. It sailed through the air and connected with a woman's chest, throwing her into the air. The spear landed with the tip buryed in the ground and the shaft facing vertically upwards. The Woman writhed on the spear as she slipped down the shaft leaving a bloody trail on the wood behind her. Malthar had no time to watch the women struggle on the spear as death took her, as he had dived right back into the fray.

Three hours later most of Xotho's force was destroyed and the man himself was struggling to not be overwhelmed by the remaining of Malthar's warriors. "Let me take him" Shouted Malthar and his men parted allowing him to fight Xotho, making a circle as they did so.

"It's over Xotho" he shouted at the bloody man. A fresh scar had been cut along his face just above his left eye meaning that Xotho could only see out of his right, as his blood had fallen in great waves down his face. The brilliant red contrasting his skin.

"Never!" snarled Xotho as he stumbled towards Malthar who was also not in the best of shape. He had a nasty cut on his right thigh that, luckily, had not cut a vein but was still bleeding profusely. "I will kill you!" shouted Xotho as he lunged at Malthar. Malthar beat his clumsy strike away, but due to his tiredness the but of his spear smashed against his thigh during the movement making him fall onto his knees. It was a stupid mistake. A mistake we would never have made but due to the constant fighting, he couldn't stop it. Xotho smiled triumphantly as he looked at Malthar on the ground.

He let out a shout as he went for the killing blow. Malthar raised his hand and grabbed the shaft of Xotho spear. He pulled the spear past him and threw Xotho to the ground. Standing up on unsteady feat, using Xotho's discarded spear to support him, Malthar walked towards Xotho picking up Dragonsbane as he did so. Xotho was slowly standing up and when he twisted to face Malthar, Dragonsbane's shaft was brought across his face sending Xotho to the ground again.

Malthar's men cheered as the saw Xotho unconscious and drooling on the bloodied grass. Malthar smiled as he collapsed onto the ground, his leg no longer able to support his weight. More than half of his force survived he guessed whilst only 50 of Xotho's men survived, the majority of them being killed or injured at the very beginning. He barely remembered the priests declaring him the victor and his men taking him back to his tent. All he knew was that his sister's words were true and that he had won.

"I will not be dragged by some lowly scum. The Gods have your heads for this. I am a Prince"

"Former prince, Xotho" Prince Malthar sat on his throne at Lotus Port surrounded by his siblings. It had been two days since Xotho's challenge, the dead had been collected and buried at the grove and now back at the port Xotho was still to be dealt with. Xotho had been imprisoned in a makeshift prison until he was brought in front of Malthar "You know the rules. You lost the battle, I now rule the Last Lament and you are exiled from my lands, and I think I speak for the whole Walano, when I say, we never want to see you on this Island again Xotho Sa." Malthar hissed.

"You cannot-" Started Xotho.

"I can. It is our way. _Unless_ you want to be punished by the gods, which I can guarantee you, will be ten times worse than any punishments any mortal can give you." Xotho was a terrible sight to see. The cut on his forehead had been sewn up but he had a huge bruise on his face from where he had been hit by Dragonsbane and he was covered in dirt and blood. Not only that but he had the look of a defeated man. "You have 2 weeks to gather your belongings and family and leave, to where, I do not care but never step foot on this island again or it will be the last thing you do."

Xotho snarled at Malthar, a look of pure hate on his face. "I will kill you Malthar Ka." He spat. "I will take your homes and your precious port. I will!"

"Take him away" said Malthar brushing aside Xotho's threats.

"Mark my words Malthar, the gods have promised me the port and I will take it however I can. In whatever manner is presented to me". Shouted Xotho as he was dragged out of the throne room.

"You have 2 weeks" was all Malthar said as Xotho's shouts grew quieter. Malthar sighed and stood. The limp still in his leg. He hobbled over to a door at the back of the throne room. "Xana" he called.

"Yes Brother?"

"I want to talk with you." Said Malthar as he pushed past the door and towards his rooms, Xana nodding then following.

Malthar settled himself onto his bed and Xana took a chair as Malthar undid the bandages on his thigh. The wound had been stitched up but Malthar pulled out a knife and cut open the string **(would it be string?)**. Inside were hundreds of maggots put in there to clean the wound and eat the infected flesh. He slowly scooped them all out and put them into a glass bottle. He finished taking them out and then Xana came forward and stitched up his wound again. "What was it you wished to talk to me about?" she asked as she worked.

"Xotho will go to Jalabhar Xho." Said Malthar as Xana finished stitching and started to tie up the wound.

"You aren't afraid of a mad man's ravings are you?" questioned Xana as she cut off the spare string and pulling out fresh bandages.

Malthar stayed, silent eyes far away. "We are going to go Kings Landing. There are things I need to sort out now that we have finished with Xotho."

"And you want me to take you there?" asked Xana as she finished bandaging up his wound.

"Yes, you know the people there" said Malthar as Xana took her seat again.

Xana laughed "I would hardly say know. You can never know anyone in Kings Landing."

"Be that as it may" said Malthar as he lifted his leg up onto his bed and propped himself up on his pillows. "I still want you to take me there. I need to strengthen our relationships with the Westerosi, if what our sister said is true."

"And what did she say Malthar. You haven't told me." Pressed Xana leaning forward. Malthar gazed at her face. She had been lucky. She hadn't been injured at all during the battle. Malthar sighed and recounted their sister's words. "Do not tell anyone until I deem it fit."

"Of Course I won't Malthar. Is that why you wanted to know about the beasts from the north? You suspect they stir again?" asked Xana as she processed the prophecy.

Malthar didn't reply he simply just settled into his bed. Xana got the message and she left the room still pondering the new information she had been given. They had a very long journey ahead of them. A journey that would take them further than any other Summer Islander before them.

* * *

 **Okay then, thanks for reading. Review, follow, favourite or whatever. I'm quite happy with how this story is turning out (it's not going nowhere… at least I hope.) and I will update… whenever. Tell me if you think the chapters could be longer etc. you know. Constructive Crit. Anyway, Cya! Go a lot of Proof reading now… UGH.**


End file.
